Being Mitsuki
by Rikkubaby21
Summary: It's more of a NarutoXInuyasha story with different charactersMitsuki's life seems perfect in the first 3 chapters...then some problems come up between her and her boyfriend, mother, father, friends, and a big change will change her life forever...Saske'
1. First day of school!

Once there was a girl, her name was Mitsuki. She had the beautifulest black, flowing hair, red lips, and a wardrobe filled with designer clothes. Every-one thought she was a normal teenage girl...they were wrong. Although she was the head cheerleader at Harrison High, had a lot of friends, and as I said, was popular, some girls hated her guts. Any ways back to the story.

"ok mom! I'm going now! see ya after school..work I mean!" Mitsuki said as she giggled out the door. "Bye honey!" yelled Mrs.Mizzuraki. Today Mitsuki had black eye liner on with a gloss over her lips. She was wearing her pink frilled school uniform skirt, and a pink top to go with it. As Mitsuki arrived at Harrison High School, she found her best friend Ayumi. Ayumi was a hyper active, cheerfull, cute girl. "Hey Mitsuki! Come here for a sec!" yelled Saske, a cute, goth type of guy from around the corner of the school. Almost every one was afraid of Saske, but Mitsuki knew that inside, he was a really nice, decend guy...she thinks. "Hi Saske!" said Mitsuki in her original cheerful voice. "yeah, can I tell you something...?" asked Saske. Mitsuki nodded her head yes. "Well...theres this place, downtown and I was wondering...would you maybe, like to go there, as on a date?" asked Saske, his cheeks glowing red. "awww! he looks so cute!" thought Mitsuki. "yes! I'de love to go on a date with you, Saske!" Said Mitsuki, a little louder than she thought." "ok...pick you up at 7:30?" Saske whispered. Mitsuki nodded her head one more time then left. As she was walking to her best friend Ayumi, the bell rang and school started. When she sat down in her seat for her first class (which was math) Ayumi passed her a note. The note Mitsuki got read: Hey, saw you talking to that wierd, but hott guy Saske, what did he want? After Mitsuki read the note, she looked up and saw Ayumi smiling back at her, so Mitsuki smiled back. She wrote a not bacl telling Ayumi about how Saske asked her out. Before she noticed anything, Saske was staring her with a glare, so sweet, but still bone chilling. It was a wierd type of glare, as if he liked her, then hated her. After a long, boring 50 minutes of math, it was time to go to her cheerleading practice. Ayumi and Mitsuki were working on a new cheer. After school ended, she went home and got changed for her date with Saske. When she was ready to go, Mitsuki looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a Black mini skirt, a little bit of black eyeliner, and a beautiful pink spaghetti strap shirt that has a picture of a bunny. After she looked herself over, she heard a honk from the front door. "AH! Saske is here!" Mitsuki yelled out loud. She hopped into Saske's jet black, nice looking car, and drove off. While they were driving to that downtown place Saske was talking about, Mitsuki tried to smile at Saske, but he just gave her his, wierd, but still very cute glare. She wasnt sure if where they were going was EVEN a downtown place! Mitsuki became a little scared, but kept her cool.

END

-where are they going?

-Whats up with Saske's glare?

-Will they end up fighting? Or boyfriend and Girlfriend? Keep reading to find out!


	2. The date

"...Saske, where are we going exactly?" Mitsuki whispered. "..ok, we are not going downtown, we are going somewhere else..." Said Saske, actually smiling. Mitsuki had a nervous, and not very good feeling about this. As Mitsuki sat in the car for over 20 minutes, she began to grow bored, bored of this ride, bored of Saske! When Saske thought he hadn't been much of a date, he grabbed Mitsuki's hand and held it, as if he was never going to let go. Everyone was wrong about Saske, he was gentle, sweet and cute. Just because of his appearance, everyone thought he was...well, different! When they finally arrived, Mitsuki looked out the window. "Wow saske, it's...beautiful!" Gasped Mitsuki in surprise. They were at the cliff, just out of town. Saske layed out some blankets on the ground, and all night, they watched the gleaming stars, and gazed into each other's eyes. It was magical! Then, something totally sweet, but odd happened, Saske closed his eyes and leaned towards Mitsuki, then he...kissed her. When the kiss was over Mitsuki's cheeks went pink, and Saske was beginning to say sorry, when Mitsuki hugged him back. They were both smiling, and laughing at the same time. When it was about 11:00 they left. On the way back home, they were smiling and laughing. Mitsuki took her seatbelt off and moved closer to Saske, then put her seatbelt back on. When they arrived at Mitsuki's house Saske gave her a kiss goodnight and walked her in. In her house, her mom and cat were sleeping. "Bye Saske!" whispered Mitsuki in his ear. Then Mitsuki remembered her mom wasn't here! She had the house to herself! Her mom was gone for the next week, and left her in charge, well that's what the note said! "Hey Saske! wanna come in!" yelled Mitsuki, almost waking her neighbours. "yeah, ok." said Saske walking back up to the house. When Saske came in he was amazed by how nice her house was. "wow! nice house." said Saske smiling AGAIN! Mitsuki felt like she had changed a part of Saske, made him, no so shy not so...goth and mean. "let's watch some TV!" said Mitsuki in a cheerful voice. "sure" said Saske, still standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. As Saske sat down, he put his arm around Mitsuki and smiled at her. Saske and Mitsuki decided to watch the thriller of the year on TV, Mitsuki was scared, she was almost in tears! Saske, he, he just sat there watching it. Like there was nothing wrong, or scary! Then a zombie thing popped up on the TV and Mitsuki screamed her head off as loud as she could. Saske jumped a bit, then tried to calm her down by telling her that he loves her and will always be there by her side. Mitsuki's eyes started to get all watery, but she just barely held her tears in. After the movie, Saske had to go home. "well, bye Mitsuki." Said Saske looking tired. "BYE!" yelled Mitsuki once again practically waking her neighbours up. The next day at school, Saske was not happy anymore, he was back to hus normal personality, boring, unhappy, and he kept on glaring at her with his hair in front of his eyes. In her science class they needed partners, so Mitsuki walked over to Saske's desk and asked him if he wanted to be partners. "sure...I guess..." Saske said with no emotion what so ever. "Saske, is something wrong...?" asked Mitsuki curiously. "NO!" said Saske as he started doing the project. "I wish I could tell her.." thought Saske. But then the secret would be broken...about...

END

-what the hell is Saske's secret?

-If saske doesn't tell mitsuki about the "secret" will they brake up?

-Why is Saske all grumpy again?


End file.
